i wasn't pretending
by nightcrawls
Summary: Heero has a secret,Duo is protective, and who's really pretending?sorry this is my first fic EVER! oo and my proof reader is on crack and i have no idea what the hell i'm doing, so pleace bear with me. my english also sucks. well on to the fic! ENJOY!
1. i wasn't pretending

**Title:** I wasn't pretending

**Author**: Nightcrawls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, they own me. And if you sue me, all you will get is my wonderful collection of wigs. The anine is Gundam Wing, as if you didn't alrdy know

**Warnings:** AU fic, fantasy. Yaoi, it means male on male, you have been warn. I was thinking, since this is my first fic, I wanna do it with 2x1 I donno, I just love Dou being the top, … oh yeah almost forgot this is a MAJOR! OOC for my lovely Heero. Oh and strong language. Dou is a potty mouth

**Note**: been thinking about this for awhile now, i know i suck flying pigs balls at the moment, but this is my first fic ever, i would really love feed back, and for someone to prof read, and um..fix my little mistakes? willing to pay with cookies and love , and now on to the so called show

**How to read this fic:** _Italic-thoughts, (author me speaking), _normal, _CAPS-yelling._

P.O.V (whose? Guess )... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

_You ever had one of those days when u wake up and think,_ Gee look, it's another day, great, why am I still here?' _Well I guess you want to know why I think that, right? Well let's just start out with, I'm a girl, yes it's true I'm a girl, and I've been somewhat acting like a boy. 'Why?', you must be asking, well it's a war, and girls draw certain attention to themselves that boys don't, well I just proved that one wrong._

"Hey there, you awake yet?", _and 'lo my day begins with this bullshit. Man I love getting kicked to the stomach to wake me up in the morning._

"Hey what about the other one, he looks like a girl with all that hair." _I couldn't help but chuckle. Poor Dou, he gets that every time we're captured. You know what? That reminds me, why are we always getting captured so easily?_

"Yeah, but I like this one's eyes they look so dead"..._If only they knew_

"True, he does have pretty eyes, never seen them on his kind before", _the sound of shoes shuffling back and forth got my attention_.

"Yeah he maybe mixed", the other one continued. _I wonder if I am. Never really thought about it._

"Hey dumbfucks, leave him alone", came from the far corner of the room. _Oh yay! Dou's awake; always know when he's around_

"Shut the fuck up you bitch, we weren't talking to you", one of the men sneered.

"But hey we'll get to you in due time, just wait your turn", the other one finished.

_I don't like the sound of that; I really hope their not thinking what I'm thinking,_

"So do I get first dibs Dave?", one pf the perverts got right to the point. _So now I know the first name of my oh so wonderful, to be rapist._

"Sure, I'll just go keep this one occupied, till you're finish, he seems like a screamer", 'Dave' decided rather quickly.

"don't you dare fucking touch me you fucking prick", Duo squirmed and inwardly cursed his hair fashions from across the room.

"Wow Dave, he has a mouth on him, you sure you want to put your dick in that? He might bite it off", the nameless one snickered.

"Might? I will fucking bite it off if he puts it near me, and leave Heero alone you bastards", Dou was on fire tonight!

_Oh no, I don't want this, I don't want Dou to see what I can do, please not now, I can't stop it_.

"Hey are you and mister shitty mouth over there an item?", was asked to Heero.

_Oh if only we where,_ but only a "hm." was uttered.

"I said leave him alone", Duo sputtered yet again. _Dou sounds frightened and angry at the same time, does he care that much about me?! _

"Dave, will you shut him up already? We kinda have to hurry; next shift will be coming soon", the nameless comrade became eager.

"Ok, ok, geez you'd think that you've never done this before Mike! Wait... is this your first time?!", Dave began to antagonize his partner.

"NO! I just, um...Don't-wanna-get-caught-is-all", Mike tried to cover...poorly.

_I think I'm scared, Dou, I didn't want you to find out like this, I don't know if I ever wanted you to find out._

"Oh my god Mike get over here, you gotta see this", Dave had ripped open Heero's tank and stumbled upon a miraculous discovery.

"What is it Dave?", Mike stumbled over, pants still around his ankles.

_Please stop looking at me!_

"Dude you wont believe this but- ugh...WHY YOU LITTLE", Dave had just gotten a present via Heero's knee.

"DAVE! WHATS WRONG?!!!", Mike was still fidgeting with his zipper.

"This bitch just fucking kicked me in the fucking nutts!", Dave was fuming.

"HA! Serve you right, you fucking disgusting dogs", Duo cheerily chimed in.

"Shut the fuck up you peace of shit!", Dave was seemingly scorched in pain. _Damn, I got lucky. Who knew he had herpes?_

"This will teach you to fucking kick me in the nutts bitch!", Dave responded to his offense with further violence and began beating Heero.

" I was gonna be nice to you and not beat you, but now, you gonna fucking get it!", Dave braced himself with the wall above Heero's head and rythmically kicked and stomped Heero. He couldn't help but think, _as if being constantly kicked is anything new to me._

"DAVE! DAVE! Stop man, your gonna get in trouble", Mike was finally able to situate his pants and started looking around outside.

"I don't fucking care, this fucking bitch deserves it", Dave was in another world.

"Get the fuck off Heero you fucking pig, leave him alone!", Duo, valiant as ever to the end.

"You shut the fuck up!", Dave had totllay lost himself to beating Heero.

_I can't feel my left wrist anymore, wait ...when did I close my eyes?_

"Dave what the fuck man, I didn't agree to that, put the knife away dude", Mike noticed Heero's broken wrist and was thinking about court martial.

"If you don't want to be here Mike then get the fuck out, I'm gonna get something out of this bitch", Dave became tired of kicked and was ready to move onto something new.

_Oh no, please don't, I wont scream, I wont scream, I wont scream._

"Yeah, you like that don't you bitch, that's how you like to be fucked, you like it with my knife don't you", Dave twisted and grinded the blade in and out of Heero's flesh.

"Oh my, fucking god. Dave! I'm out dude. Fuck this, I just wanted to have some fun, you fucking sick and twisted dude", Mike was totally shocked and digusted at this point.

_I won't scream, I won't scream, I won't scream, but I will cry. Oh it hurts so much, I can't take this seering pain. I can't think! I can barely hear Duo's voice screaming at Dave to stop killing me... Dou, I think this is it. I wanted to tell you that I lo- wait why am I being picked up? I wish I could open my eyes, it's so heavy. _

Then, heard next to Heero's ear, "Oh my god. Heero? Hold on. It's gonna be alright, I'll get you help. Just please don't leave me, Heero? Heero! No Heero! Come on! Don't stop breathing on me now, just hang in there!!!!", Duo was so desperate and near to tears.

_What? I've stopped breathing? I knew I forgot to do something, hm, better start that one up; I hear it's pretty important. I wish I could tell you that I did't mean to stop breathing, Dou, but I can barely hear you. I can barely hear myself. Oh look! A white light! I wonder where it leads._

Heero felt a sharp sting across his cheek and heard,"open your fucking eyes Heero, don't you dare leave me, don't go towards any fucking light, ANY".

_Did that Duo just SLAP me?! Oh hells naw...when I wake up..._ A moment of clarity for Heero.

_Huh? Did I say that out loud? _"Yes you did, and I wont let you go, we have things to say to each other"

_really? _Is Heero thinking or speaking now? Not even he knows for sure.

"Yes really, now hang in there.", Duo gently carresses Heero's face.

( i know i know, first fic, and a cliff hanger at the end. well don't blame me blame my proof reader ----- points at Atheala

Author escapes with super ninja technique! . Proof reader is left in confuzzlement .)


	2. How could i not know

(Ok, if you haven't figured out whose p.o.v that was for chapter one, I'm doing something wrong. LoL. Well I was thinking since I've written chapter one and now have a proof reader+ looks at Atheala huddled in the corner looking hungry and frightened+ mumbles... _darn slaves_ … I will get started on chapter two.)

Atheala: - 'um…can I have the half eaten cookie you promised me?'

Nightcrawls: - 'NO! Back to your corner'

**Title:** How could I not know?

P.O.V………………….

_Oh man what hit me? Did anyone get the number of the truck that ran my head over? Fucking-A-dude, this feels like I stayed out all night drinking and Wufei toped it off by hitting me repeatedly in the head with the butt of his kitana, hah I said butt._

"Hey there, you awake yet?" _huh? Why would I want to be awake with this hangover? And I don't know that voice. I wonder if I crack open one eye I can look at who's talking without losing my eye to the blinding head ache I have right now._

"Hey what about the other one, he looks like a girl with all that hair." _Huh? Ok I know I'm out of it and all but I refuse to acknowledge that comment about me looking like a girl. Fucking pricks._ Slowly Dou opens his eyes to notice that he's in a prison cell, with two guards having their backs turned to him, _I wonder what they're looking at over there? Probably have a cell mate._

"Yeah, but I like this one's eyes. they look so dead"..._ sounds like- oh my god Heero!_

"True, he does have pretty eyes, never seen them on his kind before"

_Stop looking at his fucking eyes you dickwads, I'm the only one who notices his eyes _"Hey dumbfucks, leave him alone", _wow where did that come from. What the hell am I saying!?_

"Shut the fuck up you bitch, we weren't talking to you", One of the men sneered. _I can't see Heero's face much, why is he just sitting there staring at nothing? What the fuck did they do to him?_

"But hey we'll get to you in due time, just wait your turn", the other one finished.

_Like hell you will, I fucking hate these cells, why the fuck are we always getting caught like this? _Chuckling to himself for a moment Dou thought _I bet Heero thinks the same thing_

"So do I get first dibs Dave?" Said a young guard

"Sure, I'll just go keep this one occupied, till you're finish, he seems like a screamer", _what the fuck is that 'spose to mean? Heero is not a fucking screamer, well I don't think he is. But the look on his face, I've never seen him look like that before, is he really scared? He should know that nothing will happen to him while I'm around. Now to get their attention…_

"Don't you dare fucking touch me you fucking prick", Duo squirmed and inwardly cursed his hair fashions._ I can't fucking believe that I was so caught up in looking at Heero to notice dipshit #2 zipping his pants down and walking towards me until he blocked my view of Heero… sigh… My Heero…_

"Wow Dave, he has a mouth on him, you sure you want to put your dick in that? He might bite it off", snickered the young guard.

"Might? I will fucking bite it off if he puts it near me, and leave Heero alone you bastards", yelled Dou at the guard that was now close to him, with his little thing hanging in front of Dou's face.

_I can barely see Heero's face but he's looking even more scared, I want to go over there and hug him to my chest and tell him it's just a dream, and everything will be alright that I'm here now and he has nothing to fear._

"Hey are you and mister shitty mouth over there an item?", The guard in front of me asks Heero.

_Oh if **only** we where,_ but only a "hm." was uttered from Heero. _That's my Heero, always so talkative! My little man of many words…_

"I said leave him alone", Duo sputtered yet again. _He's finally looking at me, oh please keep looking at me Heero, I wish I could hold you, it hurts me to see you over there, but don't you worry Heero, when I get outta here that fucker will pay for even thinking about fucking touching you_

"Dave, will you shut him up already? We kinda have to hurry; next shift will be coming soon", the young guard said, shifting from foot to foot, looking at me and Heero.

"Ok, ok, geez you'd think that you've never done this before Mike! Wait... is this your first time?!" Dave began to antagonize his partner.

His partner looked at the floor "NO! I just, um...Don't-wanna-get-caught-is-all", Mike tried to cover...poorly.

_Heero looks like he wants to come over to where I am, it's tearing me apart to see him looking so helpless, this is why I fucking fight, to keep looks like that off peoples faces. My Heero WON'T get hurt in ANY regard._

"Oh my god Mike get over here, you gotta see this", Dave had ripped open Heero's tank top.

_What the fuck are they looking at? The little fuck face is back in my line of sight again; at least he didn't try to put his thing in my mouth. I wasn't joking I would have bitten it off and spit it in his face._

"What is it Dave?" Mike stumbled over, pants still around his ankles.

_I wonder why Heero has gauze rapped around his chest? Did he get cut sometime?...oooh feeling woozy, there's his chest…._

"Dude you won't believe this but- ugh...WHY YOU LITTLE", Dave doubles over in pain

_HA! Serves him right for ripping Heero's tank top, little dick deserved a knee to the balls. _

"DAVE! WHATS WRONG?!!!" Mike was still fidgeting with his zipper.

"This bitch just fucking kicked me in the fucking nutts!" Dave yelled.

"HA! Serve you right, you fucking disgusting dogs", Duo said with a big smile on his face. _Way ta go Heero my man. Stick it to those asshats!_

"Shut the fuck up you peace of shit!", Dave said still bent over in pain. _Heero looks happy for that. I bet that made him feel better. At least he doesn't have that scared look on his face anymore_

Dave leans on the wall over Heero's head and started to kick him repeatedly.

"This will teach you to fucking kick me in the nutts bitch!" Dave said while kicking Heero everywhere he could reach in his fit of anger. _That prick I'm going to fuck his ass up. Well, at least I'll be able to take care of Heero's wounds afterwards._

"I was gonna be nice to you and not beat you, but now, you're gonna fucking get it!" Dave braced himself with the wall above Heero's head and rhythmically kicked and stomped Heero.

Mike looking at the door and at Dave while finally able to zip his pants all the way up, _Your both gonna fucking die, I swear! That's going too far!_

"DAVE! DAVE! Stop man, you're gonna get in trouble", Mike was finally able to situate his pants and started looking around outside. _I gotta get outta these cuffs!_

"I don't fucking care, this fucking bitch deserves it", Dave said while smiling as if he wasn't the same Dave that asked Mike to come with him to have some fun with the new prisoners.

"Get the fuck off Heero you fucking pig, leave him alone!" Duo, valiant as ever to the end.

_God I'm so fucking mad I can't even feel the pain from my constant wrenching at the chains to free myself and get that bastard off of Heero, didn't even know I was bleeding till I felt the blood running down my arms and to my neck_

"You shut the fuck up!" Dave had totally lost himself to beating Heero.

In the process of kicking Heero, there was a sudden crack, and Dave doesn't even seem to notice that he had probably broken something, but the wrench on Heero's face shows that he felt it and Dave was probably still kicking the same part he had broken.

_I think I just fucking heard something snap. He fucking probably broke a rib or two. Why the fucks aren't I out of this fucking chain yet? So fucking close, just hang in there Heero I'm coming._

"Dave what the fuck man, I didn't agree to that, put the knife away dude", Mike noticed Heero's broken wrist and was thinking about court martial.

"If you don't want to be here Mike then get the fuck out, I'm gonna get something out of this bitch", Dave became tired of kicking and was ready to move onto something new.

_I'm almost out Heero just a little bit more, hang in there buddy. What the fuck? Why his he pulling out a knife, why that sick twisted bastard. Ugh, I can't watch._

"Yeah, you like that don't you bitch, that's how you like to be fucked, you like it with my knife don't you", Dave twisted and grinded the blade in and out of Heero's flesh.

"Oh my, fucking god. Dave! I'm out dude. Fuck this, I just wanted to have some fun, you fucking sick and twisted dude", Mike was totally shocked and disgusted at this point.

_NO! Stop that, Heero, no you're killing him. I have to get out of here. _

With all of his strength Dou finally ripped his hands out of the chain binding him to the wall, ran up to Mike as he was going through the open cell door and snapped his neck without him even noticing that Dou had gotten free of his chains.

After he had snapped Mikes neck not even given him a second glance, Dou ran over to Dave and grabbed his hand and broke it in one flurried motion while taking the knife from him, and using it to slit Dave's throat. After he dropped the body beside Heero, he kneeled beside Heero and slowly picked him up into his arms.

Not knowing what to do with Heero bleeding so much, Dou pulled his own shirt off to try and stop the bleeding, as he was checking the wounds. He notices that Heero's chest is quite swollen. _Ugh, that's probably from all that asshole's kicking._ Taking apart the gauze quickly so as to treat any wounds he becomes shocked at the real reason behind the mis-shapened gauze…

"Well, oh dear…" came out a quiet blurt. He blushes, "OH dear". "Um..", shakes his head and refocuses his eyes on the floor. "Yes! Wounds! Fix the wounds!" Duo still couldn't help but think about the new discovery instead of the EMERGENCY.

In a general fluster he realized what this meant for his feelings of Heero..er Heera? Overflowing with newfound joy and in the same instance despair he regained his composure.

_I can date her! I can get laid, too! OMG! But I'd better do something quick if I want her in my life still. Gotta get her to live first. Right._

"Oh my god. Heero? Hold on. It's gonna be alright, I'll get you help. Just please don't leave me, Heero? Heero! No Heero! Come on! Don't stop breathing on me now, just hang in there!!!!", Duo was so desperate and near to tears.

Heero mumbled, "Oh look! A white light! I wonder where it leads…"

Duo resorted to slapping.

"Did that Duo just SLAP me?! Oh hells naw...when I wake up", Heero was still weak and still smack talking.

"open your fucking eyes Heero, don't you dare leave me, don't go towards any fucking light, ANY"., Duo was sure to get him/her back.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?", Heero was coming back.

"Yes you did, and I wont let you go, we have things to say to each other", Duo spoke in pride.

"really?", Heero was more confused than ever.

"Yes really, now hang in there.", Duo gently caresses Heero's face and thinks of the good times to come.

( Well thats chapter two, ----looks at the only person that read the first fic----- hope ya liked it. if not ---points at Atheala---It's her fault.

Author escapes with super ninja technique! . Proof reader is left in confuzzlement .)


	3. Now you're safe

(the long awaited for chapter, sorry it took so long, _mumbles _"darn school" been busy with going to hell A.k.A school and all, next chapter will be posted pretty soon, sorry about this one being so short and all my proof and I wrote it in like under 20 min. lol. Thanks for all the reviews it really helped me to get a move on to write this one)

**Title:** Now you're safe

Harsh breathing could be heard, in the back ally of a ran down building, a young boy, huddled his knees into himself trying to keep dry as the freezing cold rain came down in sheets on a poorly kept colony named L2, trying hard not to make any sound has he tried not to shake too much from the cold or the soldier looking for him might hear his bones rattling.

"Dou?"

'_Huh? Who's that? How'd they know my name?'_ A soft moan replied.

"Dou?"

'_Heero?' why am I hearing Heero's voice? Wait, something's wrong. Heero wasn't on L2 with me as a child. _

Rustling could be heard and another soft moan and a light cough, before a young man with a long braid opened his eyes to look at the other occupants of the room.

"Dou...Dou...no...Please don't look, I'm sorry. Dou, forgive me, I'm so sorry, Dou, don't leave me", moaned Heero obviously in the grip of a nightmare.

_Ooooh. Heero's just dreaming about me. That's great! But he sounds like he's in trouble._

"Heero wake up, it's just a dream." Dou decided to wake him.

Slowly Heero's eye lids open to show Dou the most precious blue eyes this neo New Yorker had seen in a long time. Heero looked up into violet eyes and thought that heaven had finally sent an angel to wake her from her nightmare.

"So how ya feeling there?" Dou started to smile to lighten the mood that has suddenly fallen over the two lone figures. _Thump thump…_

"Hey come on, what cat got your tongue1?" smiled Dou trying his best to get Heero to say something, to let him know that he _cough_ she was alright. Heero stared at Dou as if he had grown another head.

After a pause Heero softly muttered, "yea, but most of me hurts. You?".

"Yeah, I got pretty banged up, I hurt like I spent a night in prison.. oh wait I DID.", Dou tried to get Heero to soften up a bit. Heero let out a minor chuckle.

After another pause Dou tried to headlong into the conversation with, "So you feel like talking or should we wait till you're feeling better? Don't want to drill you as soon as you wake up and all", Duo was inwardly remembering how soft HeerA was and how much he really _would_ like to drill her once she woke up…and all.

"um..kinda, what do you want to talk about?" the look on Heero's face made Dou think about his questions carefully.

Dou squirmed with how to put his first question, or statement even. He was so lost…

Suddenly Dou and Heero still staring at each other heard the screeching of tires and the slamming of a car door, a few seconds later they heard a door being forcefully opened and foot steps running up the stairs and then BAM.

The door slams open, "OMGAREYOUOK!!!IJUSTHEARDYOUWEREINHEREDOUDIDN'TGIVE US MUCH INFOMATION…", Quatre ignored the look on both their faces because he was too worried about Heero.

(DUN DUN DUN!!!! The end for now! Yes I know another cliff hanger. But without them you wouldn't still be here! Oh and the #1 is a reference…

um..some dude said that along time ago.

Atheala " oh that's wrong, what are you trying to do? Get me killed?"

Nightcrawls "yes"

Author escapes with super ninja technique! . Proof reader is left in confuzzlement .)

1


	4. Now i'm safe

(Well sorry for the missed spelled for Duo's name. I was going through my stories, and found out that the ones that are spelt wrong, is my proof readers and mine is spelt right, not pointing any blames, but neither I or my proof reader speaks English lol,

Atheala "nope you're not placing any blame on me alright"

Nightcrawls "oh come on I said I didn't blame you"

Atheala "sure you don't"

Nightcrawls "hey, it'll be ok, we'll just go over each chapter from now on to make sure we don't leave anymore big mistakes like that"

Atheala "hm."

Heero "hey that's my line"

Atheala "what line?"

Heero "hm…."

Duo "oh come on man, it's not like it's your name they misspelled"

Heero mumbles "it's still my line"

Atheala "cry baby"

Nightcrawls "now, now guys, play nice, and now on with the fic!"

**Title:** Now I'm safe

Harsh breathing could be heard, as a little girl sat at the end of a stairs of a rundown building playing with her half burnt teddy bear. Suddenly she looks up to see an older version of her self looking down at her. The older version saw from the corner of her eye the tail end of a braid passing by.

"Duo?", but the person kept on walking, as if they did not hear their name being called.

"Duo?", now the older version of the little girl starts to slowly follow the braid as it goes around another corner, but as soon as she tried to go around the corner her self, the younger girl held on to the older one's hand.

"He's leaving you" said the little girl now holding her burnt teddy in the other hand by it's ear, which was almost falling off. Looking down at the little girl, the older one mouthed out a shocked '_no_'.

Looking back up and not seeing where the braid and its occupant went, the older girl started calling out for the braided one.

"Duo...Duo...no..."

The older version looked down at her self and saw that she was covered in blood. As she looked back up she saw Duo coming towards her.

"Please don't look, I'm sorry. Duo, forgive me, I'm so sorry"

With a smirk on his face he shakes his head and turns back around and started walking back the way he came.

"Duo, don't leave me", she cries out desperately.

"It's too late he's already gone" said the little girl now with tears in her eyes, "He left us just like Odin did".

Shaking her head vigorously at the comment; knowing that it might be true, but unwilling to believe it. She starts to hear Duo's voice.

"Heero wake up, it's just a dream." Duo now leaning over him/her...

Slowly Heero's eye lids open to see Duo's violet eyes and thought that heaven had finally sent an angel to wake her from her nightmare.

"So how ya feeling there?" Duo started to smile to lighten the mood that has suddenly fallen over the two lone figures. _He's still here,_ thought Heero.

"Hey come on, what cat got your tongue1?" _ I can't tell if that's one of his joker smiles or the real thing, but if it's fake I just want to lay here and stare at it forever._ Heero stared at Duo as if he had grown another head. After a pause Heero came back to herself with a start, feeling a little embarrassed and muttered, "yea, but most of me hurts. You?".

"Yeah, I got pretty banged up, I hurt like I spent a night in prison.. oh wait I DID.", _ I can't help it, sometimes he makes me want to laugh_ andHeero let out a minor chuckle.

Going back to the staring contest they had before Heero starts to think to herself: _I know that look, he wants to say something but doesn't know how to come out with it. I hope he didn't paint Wufei's Gundam pink again. I refuse to hide him for three days again, he almost drove me up the wall with his excessive chatter_.

Duo interrupted Heero's thought with, "So you feel like talking or should we wait till you're feeling better? Don't want to drill you as soon as you wake up and all".

_I would rather wait till never, but I know you want to talk about it now. Oh Duo, I have so much I want to say to you but I don't know where to start or how you'll react. _

"um...kinda, what do you want to talk about?". _I know exactly what he wants to talk about. Just please someone keep him from talking about it! A distraction? What could I use? I don't even know if he knows for sure! Damn it! What happened after I passed out?! _Anticipating Duo's response she was thankful that her face was too swollen to show any kind of emotion. Too make matters worse, it seemed like Duo was having trouble getting it out.

Suddenly Duo and Heero still staring at each other heard the screeching of tires and the slamming of a car door, a few seconds later they heard a door being forcefully opened and foot steps running up the stairs and then BAM.

The door slams open, "OMGAREYOUOK!!!IJUSTHEARDYOUWEREINHEREDUODIDN'TGIVE US MUCH INFOMATION…", Quatre ignored the look on both their faces because he was too worried about Heero.

(Well. That's it! Chapter 4. all in a nut shell. Author ducks flames being thrown at her head. Atheala get hit as nightcrawls dodges attack. Author escapes with super ninja technique! Proof reader is left in confuzzlement .

I, the proof reader would like to add a little something here. I, like the readers, am getting very involved in the story and sometimes can't help putting some of my own suggestions in. I just want to commend the author for captivating everyone! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for misspelling the girly boy's name…--)


	5. The call

Chapter five, sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with playing World of Warcraft. Yeah I know, not a plausible excuse, but you see I'm addicted to it and trying to seek help. But there's not too many surviving people out there that have lived with enough of their sanity left and I really don't want to become a mindless zombie mumbling about hordes and alliances, but if you guys pray for me, I will try to minimize my addiction to it. But there is no guarantee that it will be easy, or that I'll ever be the same again, just the thought of being here at school right now writing this is making me itchy and want to go home and play wow, but alas I will stay here and finish this chapter. And then run home like a crack addict and go play WOW!

_Atheala _points finger at Nightcrawls "Oh my god, you WOW fiend!"

_Nightcrawls_ looking slightly shocked "what? You're a Final Fantasy addict your self so stop calling the kettle black."

_Atheala_ now confused "What kettle? I never said a kettle was black."

_Nightcrawls_ "It's an English saying, you putz."

_Atheala_ "You and your English saying…"

_Nightcrawls_ "Hey don't make me pull out my sword of a thousand truths."

_Atheala_ "Your what?! Are we role playing now?"

_Nightcrawls_ "Oh my god, don't tell me you missed the episode on South Park where they did World of Warcraft." Nightcrawls now looking at Atheala as if she/he as grown another head.

_Atheala_ "I rarely watch TV anymore, don't see the need to, some of us live in the real world ya know."

_Nightcrawls_ "Why live in a TV show if you don't like TVs?"

_Atheala_ "huh? Oh my god STFU! You are impossible."

_Nightcrawls_ "You hurt my still beating heart.", does a dramatic fall to the ground and lies there.

Now that we're done filling up the page with our little banter, on with the SHOW!

**Title:** The call

Cicadas chirping along a telephone pole, and a breeze wafting through an old homely building is the setting for this eventful day. Bored as ever and with no one to pick on, Quatre cannot find the beauty in it though. Frustrated, he fidgets as he finds shapes in the clouds above.

A phone breaks the monotony of the day and someone picks it up.

"Quatre here!", a pause and then, "what? Wait Duo, slow down. Now, what's wrong?". Another pause as the other end of the line spoke and,"Oh my god. TROWA!", he screamed without remembering to cover the mouthpiece of the phone.

Trowa rushes in, "What's wrong, little one?".

"It's Heero. He's hurt.", he responded, "Get Wufei."

"Ok, but before I go get him, where are we going?", Trowa mindfully inquired.

Turning back to the phone Quatre prodded, "Um...Duo where are you guys?", and got his response, "Ok we'll be there as soon as possible".

Quatre responds to Trowa now, "They're in Finland".

Dumbfounded, Trowa exclaims, "Finland?! How did they get there? Wasn't their mission in Greece?"

Back to the receiver Quatre inquires, "Duo, how did you get to Finland?", and returns to Trowa with, "He's on Howard's ship".

In a near exasperated sigh Trowa thinks out loud, "You know, it's going to take us some time to get there, right little one?"

And so, with information in hand, Trowa went to go get Wufei, "Heero's hurt and we're

going to aid Duo."

Feeling crass about being interrupted during meditation he comes back with,"What? The baka got him sick with his cooking?"

To the point Trowa continued, "No, Heero got hurt during their last Mission".

Back to business Wufei asks the important questions, "Did they fail?".

"Don't know", Trowa looks across the way and squints as if trying to find the answer somewhere outside.

"Where are they?"

"Finland", after a raised eyebrow from Wufei, Duo explained further, "Howard took them there".

And with a quick dismissal Wufei says, "Then they should be fine, thank you for telling me." Not to be contradicted by Quatre's,"WUFEI! GET YOUR HINEY UP HERE AND START PACKING NOW! WE ARE LEAVING!"

An aggravated Wufei replied,"Winner why are you shouting at me, and why should I pack? We have not been compromised have we?"

"No we haven't, but we are going to stay with Howard until Heero is back on his feet", came back a motherly Quatre.

A typical man response came from Wufei,"What happened to his feet?"

"Stop asking questions Chang, and get a move on!", Quatre was too anxious to tolerate any more!

Returning from the corner of the room Trowa cuts in,"Might want to do what he says, he just used your last name. You know what that means".

"As soon as I finish my meditation I will start packing, but the longer you all are here I can not finish", Wufei was set in his ways.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone to meditate, but please do hurry", Quatre left the room in a huff. All the while he had never hung up the phone …

And on the way to Finland we go! In the car over to Howard's barge Wufei feels the need to complain some more, "Winner why are we in such a hurry to go to Howard's?".

"I just have a feeling that Heero is in more distress than Duo knows", Quatre seemed insightful and serious. He also seemed to be acting too motherly.

"What? How can that be? Heero in distress? Winner, are you feeling well?", he was more confused than ever. It was so uncharacteristic for Heero to be the one in trouble.

"I'm fine Wufei, it's just a feeling I have", Quatre asked the driver to press on with a motion of his hand.

"Winner, I'm sure Heero is not in distress, and if he is, it's probably because it's Maxwell taking care of him. If I was in his place, I might be a bit on edge" was the sarcastic reply.

"Wufei, Duo can take care of himself and Heero".

"If he can then why is Heero hurt? And why are we leaving in the first place!"

Trowa gently cuts in with "Wufei let it go".

Hey my Proof reader and I ran into a large brick wall atone with spikes and barbwire adored with flames, so I will not write what happened to Duo and Heero after Heero passed out, but I have an Idea. You guys write in with Idea's on what you think happened to Duo and Heero before he woke up in a safe house. So drop a line on how you think they escaped the holding cell they where in, the one that sounds the best will be incorporated into the new chapter and you will get props for helping

  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's head back to before the drive to the dock, the arguments with Wufei, and even before the Cicadas chirping to take a minuet and explain what happened on the other end of the line, the one that Quatre was to eager to hang up.

Pacing the room where Heero was finally able to get some hospital attention, Duo had a phone pressed to his ear. "Come on pick up, pick up, pick up", he spoke to the ringing at the other end.

Someone eventually picked up "Quatre here!".

"Finally, hey Q-BeamHe-ChanandIfinishedourmission, and um…" Duo was too upset to get his words out straight.

"What? Wait, Duo slow down. Now what's wrong?"

Restating as simply as he could, "Heero got hurt".

Eyes wide, Quatre the man no longer existed. "Oh my god, TROWA!"

Wincing and pulling the phone away from his ear he took the call outside to the hallway as to not wake Heero, "Q! my man! Not so close to the phone. I need my hearing for my metal CDs".

Quatre came back on the line, "Um...Duo where are you guys?"

"we're in Finland, but hey-", and the phone gets tossed aside again as he hears muffled conversation.

"Duo, how did you get to Finland?" Quatre came back quite innocently.

"Well ya see, before you cut me off I was gonna tell you that Howy-", and the phone was turned away again before any more could be explained.

"Kitty, I love you, but you are pissing me off", Duo muttered as he heard chaos in the background.

(I am so sorry this took so long to be posted it has been finished for a while now, but was having trouble figuring out what to put in the middle of this chapter, but I also have bad news. I'm leaving to go spend Thanksgiving with grandparents and they live in the land of little to no technology so it will take some time before I post again, but I will try my best to have my proof reader keep the story going as much as possible, Well Happy Thanksgiving everyone!)

(Atheala "wait what? Your leaving me alone with your story? That doesn't sound fair"

Nightcrawls "why not? I'm leaving you the blue prints on what is going on"

Atheala "no your not! You're just leaving me with an empty head and even more empty ideas"

Nightcrawls "If your head is empty that's not my flat, and yes I am leaving you with empty ideas too bad you figured it out this early but hey LOOOK OVER THERE!!" points in random direction

Atheala "what? Where?" Looks in said direction Author escapes with super ninja technique! Proof reader is left in confuzzlement .)


	6. lazy Muse

Wow, I am so sorry for not writing anything for awhile. But if anyone has been following my other story, you would see why, my muse has turned me to writing Dreams Denied, instead of I wasn't Pretending. But I assure you I will start writing the next chapter as soon as my muse gives me inspiration. Merry X-Mas and a Happy New Year!


	7. Of Conversation and Confusion

(Oh My God I am so sorry for the long delay, but spending Thanksgiving with family members that aren't considered normal and then having to wait in line for everything which included using the computer has made me lag on writing for my wonderful readers, but I was kinda waiting on some of you to give me ideas, but alas you didn't so I will be cutting a chapter out, until I get the response needed. Hey, maybe down the road I might even make it- HA! You thought I was going to tell you? No way, you guys had your chance. MWAaaaaaa no intel from me buddy.)

Chapter 6 Of Conversation and Confusion

"Hey, Q-Bean why don'tcha try to breathe? Ya know, I hear it's needed to live" said Duo still staring at Heero.

"Huh? oh OH!, yes yes" Quatra trying not to blush, "um.. Heero? Are you doing ok?, Heero? Can you hear me? Oh my god, he is comatose!"

Quatra now looking very nervous that Heero hasn't taken his eyes off Duo, so he looked to Duo for some idea on Heero's mental health, but to his surprise Duo was staring right back at Heero. Without saying much, Quatra excused himself slowly locking the door behind him.

"Duo, Quatra just left" whispered Heero. "I know" whispered Duo not taking his eyes off Heero not even to blink.

"um, Duo…" Heero was trying to find words to say but too caught up in Duo's eyes to say much. It was as if his mind has suddenly packed up shop and went on a vacation without telling him,

and now he's left knocking on the door to a dark store. "Shhh, it's ok. You don't have to say anything you don't want to" replied Duo still whispering.

"But how did we get out of there? What happened to the two guards? How did we get here, and why are you smiling at me?" Heero now looking confused as to what was so funny that Duo would start smiling so suddenly.

"You" was all that Duo said. "Me?" asked Heero.

"Yeah you" answered Duo, now reaching over to brush a few stray strands of hair out of Heero's face just to have it fall back into the same place, now laughing out right at the way the hair refuses to obey his wishes of staying out of his Heero's face.

Suddenly he stopped smiling and Duo thought to himself _when did I start thinking of Heero as mine?_ He responded to himself: _around the same time you figured out that you might just have a chance with him, oh wait I meant to say her. You need to keep that in mind now, he is a she._

Duo #1 came back: _Huh? Who are you?_

#2:_ Why Mister Maxwell, I'm your inner voice._

Duo: _my inner… what now? _

Inner Duo: _oh come now, how can you live this long and not know about me?_

Duo: E_asy, I've never heard you speak till now_

Inner Duo: Y_ou ever hear a small voice screaming for dear life?_

Duo: _Um, not really, maybe once in a while when I'm playing my music real loud._

Inner Duo: _That voice, my dear boy, would be me trying to get your attention _

Duo: _well why do you wait till I'm listening to music? _

Inner Duo: _that is because when you're not, I have already lost my voice from screaming at you and over you're over bearing music_

Duo: _Hey, I don't like the way you talk! _

Inner Duo: _What? Don't like me telling you the truth? That's why I am here_

Duo: _No, I don't like the way you talk. It's too proper. You're not Quatra's inner voice that lost his way and ended up in my head, or maybe Wufie's… haha if Wufie has a inner voice it's probably a onna hahahahaha _

Inner Duo: _Will you stop laughing you moron! Quatra is back in the room and you are scaring your poor Heero_

Duo: _huh? wha?_

"Duo! DUO, ANSWER ME!" Quatra running back into the room after hearing Heero screaming for him, Trowa and Wufie came to stand by the open the door.

He looked at Quatra's face and didn't understanding what was going on till he looked at Heero's "I'm ok, what? Did I zone out or something?" the look on everyone's faces was not a smile or even a look like they believed him.

"Duo, I think you should go get some rest now. Quatra and the others are here and you don't need to stay awake with me anymore, but thank you so much for doing all you did to take care of me" said Heero looking closely at Duo trying to judge his emotions or see if maybe finding out that he's a girl has finally caught up to him and he's not taking it too well.

"huh? wha? Wait, what?" was Duo's intelligent answer to Heero's suggestion.

"Now Duo, you really don't look to be doing well, why don't you come with me?" cooed Quatra thinking that Duo might have reached his end by probably staying up for Ala (Quatra's god don't know if I spelt it right) knows how long. Gently taking Duo by the elbow and leading him to the door where the others are, Wufie moves off to go open another door probably one to another room where Duo can get some rest, seeing that he seems to have just went off the deep end. He shakes his head at the braided baka and helps Quatra with him anyway.

Heero following the group with his eyes as they lead Duo off to his room, he looks back to the door way at the only other occupant that is still with him.

"It was only a matter of time" turning around and following his little Blonde angel Trowa didn't give Heero a back words glance.


End file.
